Parallel Hearts
by Hinaekoi
Summary: Naruto baru sadar bahwa anak bernama Mitsuki itu... benar-benar mirip Toneri! / NaruHina / Republish


**A story by Hinaekoi**

 **Based on Masashi Kishimoto's characters.**

 **Parallel Hearts**

Seorang pria berambut kuning terbangun dengan tidak elitnya di atas kasur. Ngantuk. Ia masih sangat mengantuk, mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia kembali tidur. Lagipula istrinya belum membangunkannya, berarti belum terlambat untuk pergi kerja 'kan? Ia baru saja beranjak untuk kembali tidur namun tak jadi setelah melihat waktu yang ditunjukkan oleh jam dinding di kamarnya.

Ia tersentak kaget. Seketika rasa mengantuknya hilang.

SUDAH SIANG!

Astaga! Ia bisa terlambat untuk berangkat kerja! Kenapa istrinya tidak membangunkannya? Oke, itu pilihan buruk untuk menyalahkan sang istri karena ia yang notabene adalah seorang pria dewasa harusnya sudah bisa bangun sendiri!

Pria itu menoleh ke sisi tempat tidur di sebelahnya—berpikir akan menemukan sang istri masih tertidur mengingat bahwa sang istri tidak membangunkannya untuk berangkat kerja. Naruto mengerutkan dahi saat manik _sapphire_ nya tak menemukan siapapun. Kosong. Hanya dia yang sekarang berada di atas kasur.

Apa maksudnya ini? Ke mana Hinata—istrinya?

Tapi Naruto—pria berambut kuning itu tak punya waktu untuk terheran ria lebih lama karena waktu tengah mengejarnya secepat kilat. Naruto segera melompat dari kasurnya, berlari ke kamar mandi. Ia benar-benar sudah telat!

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk mandi, karena toh ia mandi asal-asalan, sekadar mandi saja. Buru-buru ia mengenakan bajunya yang sudah disetrika dan berlari untuk pergi. Ia benar-benar kelabakan!

Namun bunyi-bunyian yang keluar dari dapur membuatnya mengurungkan niatannya itu.

Naruto mengintip ke dalam dapur, menemukan istrinya tengah mengiris cabai. Ia menarik kesimpulan, istrinya sedang memasak. Lho? Naruto mengerutkan dahinya heran, Hinata ada di sini, kenapa tidak membangunkannya? Harusnya ada alasan yang bagus mengenai itu. Hokage ke-7 itu berjalan menghampiri istrinya itu.

"Hinata."

Yang dipanggil menoleh terkejut—tak menduga mendapati sang suami berada di belakangnya. " _Anata, ohayou_ ," sapanya ramah. "Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!"

Naruto masih heran. "Hinata, kenapa tak membangunkanku?"

Kali ini sang istri yang memasang raut wajah heran. "Naruto- _kun_ , apa kau sudah lupa? Ini tanggal merah!"

Hah?

Naruto terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir lalu cepat-cepat ditepuknyalah dahinya. "Oh astaga! Aku lupa!" Bagaimana bisa ia lupa? Bukannya hari ini adalah hari yang sudah lama sekali ditunggunya? Ia teringat kembali bagaimana semalam tidurnya sangat nyenyak dan tenang karena keesokan harinya tak akan ada pekerjaan yang menggangunya, tidak juga suara Shikamaru yang menggerutuinya. Naruto tersenyum lega.

Hinata geleng-geleng kepala. "Naruto-kun, kau selalu saja terbayang-bayang oleh pekerjaan, sekarang kau beristirahatlah, waktu satu hari, manfaatkanlah." Hinata menatap dengan pandangan maklum sebelum kembali mengiris cabai di hadapannya. "Kau mau makan apa? Akan kubuatkan."

Tanpa Hinata duga, Naruto memeluknya dari belakang. Wanita itu tersentak kaget. "Aku mau makan Hinata— _ttebayo_!"

"N-Naruto- _kun_!" seru wanita tersebut dengan wajah memerah. Naruto tak pernah bosan melihat reaksi istrinya itu yang tak pernah berubah bahkan semenjak mereka masih kecil.

"Kau selalu menyebutku 'Naruto- _kun_ ', tidakkah umurku sudah tidak pantas lagi untuk dipanggil seperti itu?" tanya Naruto. Lagipula mereka sudah begitu lama menikah, bukan? Yah, bukan artinya ia tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu.

"I-Itu sudah kebiasaan!" terang Hinata. "Daripada itu, sampai kapanpun juga... bagiku kau akan selalu jadi 'Naruto- _kun_ '," tambahnya masih dengan wajah memerah.

Naruto terdiam. Lalu _pssshh_ pipinya ikut memerah juga, terpesona dikarenakan ekspresi Hinata yang amat manis saat mengatakan hal itu. Astaga, mengapa wanita ini manis sekali? Ingin rasanya ia meminangnya dan menjadikannya istri! Eh tunggu—wanita ini memang istrinya!

"Sudah kebiasaan ya, kalau begitu apa boleh buat," balas Naruto dengan cengiran lebar.

"Begitulah—L-Lagipula Naruto- _kun_ sendiri masih memanggil Sakura dengan Sakura- _chan_ , 'kan?"

Hening.

"Heh, Hinata, kau cemburu, ya?" kata Naruto tiba-tiba dengan senyum jahil.

"M-Mana mungkin!" jawab Hinata terbata-bata. Mana mungkin ia cemburu, sedikitpun ia tak meragukan kesetiaan suaminya itu. Tapi tetap saja pernyataan Naruto membuat wajahnya semakin memerah. "K-Kalau kau tak suka, aku tak akan memanggilmu dengan 'Naruto- _kun_ ' lagi!" katanya berusaha mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Jangan!" serah Naruto cepat. "Aku suka! Suka sekali dipanggil seperti itu!" aku Naruto jujur. "Hinata, terus panggil aku seperti itu," tambahnya seraya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata. "Dan, Hinata, kau tahu 'kan kalau aku hanya mencintaimu?"

Wajah merah naik turun tanda bahwa ia tengah mengangguk. "S-Sudah Naruto- _kun_ , biarkan aku memasak sekarang!"

Bicara tentang memasak, detik itu juga Naruto menyadari bahwa Hinata memasak dengan porsi yang lebih banyak dari biasanya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alis heran.

"Hinata, kenapa kau memasak banyak sekali?" tanya Naruto.

"Eh, kau belum tahu ya?" tanya Hinata balik. "Hari ini teman-teman Boruto akan datang kemari untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok dari guru Akademi," jelas Hinata.

Boruto, teman-teman Boruto, tugas kelompok. Artinya akan ada banyak orang kan? "HAH?!" jerit Naruto kaget. "Teman-teman Boruto akan datang?!"

"Ya," Hinata membenarkan. "Apakah ada yang salah, _Anata_?"

"Tidak sih," balas Naruto. Hanya saja, Naruto sudah menunggu-nunggu hari ini, hari dimana ia bebas dari pekerjaan. Ia ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengan istrinya! Mereka jarang sekali punya waktu untuk berduaan sekarang. Ah, kenapa harus di hari ini, sih?! Naruto menggerutu dalam hati kesal. "Tapi—"

"Tapi?"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah menunggu hari ini untuk bemesraan bersama, istriku tercinta ini— _ttebayo_!" ujar Naruto dengan suara mengambek seraya menopang kepalanya pada pundak Hinata.

"Naruto- _kun_!" seru Hinata malu. "Jangan egois begitu! Lagipula Himawari sudah menantikan saat ini, ia ingin bermain katanya!" jelas Hinata.

Panjang umur. " _Tou-chan? Kaa-chan_?" Suara manis Himawari terdengar dari arah pintu.

Naruto dan Hinata menoleh serempak, mendapati malaikat kecil mereka menatap dengan polosnya.

" _Ohayou_ , Hima!" sapa Naruto sambil melambaikan satu tangannya.

Gadis kecil itu hanya melongo.

"Ssst—Naruto- _kun_! Naruto- _kun_ , lepaskan!" bisik Hinata mengingatkan Naruto untuk melepaskan pelukkannya itu.

Naruto tersentak lalu dengan gelagapan segera melepaskan tangannya. Tapi, hey, itu tidak bisa menghapus gambaran tersebut dari pikiran anaknya kan?

" _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_ manis sekali," komentar Himawari dengan mata berbinar.

"Hehehe, begitu?" Naruto salah tingkah di depan anaknya sendiri. "Itu karena _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_ saling mencintai."

"Aku ingin seperti _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_!" sergah Himawari antusias, masih dengan mata berbinar.

"Ehh?" Naruto dan Hinata tersentak mendengar itu.

"Hima kan, masih kecil, nanti kalau sudah besar ya?" kata Hinata.

"Itu benar, Hima!" Naruto menyetujui perkataan Hinata. "Nanti kalau kau sudah besar dan sudah ada yang pria yang kau sukai," tambahnya walau dalam hati ia tidak rela mengatakan itu karena ia tak bisa sembarangan memberikan malaikat kecilnya itu! Pria mana yang mengincar Himawari nanti, hah? Harus berhadapan dengan sang Hokage ke-7!

"Tapi..." ujar Himawari, "Ada pria yang kusukai."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"APAAA?!" Naruto serasa disambar petir. Ia benar-benar kaget. Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa? Siapa pria brengsek yang berusaha mengambil malaikat kecil darinya itu?! Naruto mencak-mencak. Siapa? Siapa? Shikadai? Inojin? Inojin mungkin? Mengingat pria itu punya toko bunga langganan Himawari. Jangan-jangan Himawari rajin ke sana untuk bertemu pria itu! Naruto menggeram. Atau mungkin pria lain yang ia tidak tahu. "Siapa itu Hi—"

Naruto baru saja hendak bertanya namun bunyi bel rumah memotong pertanyaannya.

 **Ding, dong, ding, dong**

Himawari berseru riang. "Ada yang datang!" katanya lalu berlari cepat menuju pintu depan.

Naruto pundung. "Hiks, siapa yang berusaha mencuri malaikat kecil ayah? Hinata kau dengar itu, Hinata? Gadis kecil kita!" ujarnya seraya menarik-narik tangan Hinata. "Dia masih begitu kecil dan rapuh, bahkan belum masuk Akademi! Dan sudah ada yang dia suka! Ini tidak benar!"

Hinata menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal dengan telunjuk. "A-Aku sendiri sudah menyukai Naruto- _kun_ sebelum masuk Akademi."

Naruto terdiam untuk beberapa detik. "Itu sih tak apa— _ttebayo_!" jawabnya asal membuat Hinata _sweatdrop_.

"Kalau begitu aku ke depan dahulu, harus menyambut anak-anak!" katanya cepat lalu meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di dapur.

Naruto diam saja. Ia sedang serius berpikir. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati siapa pria sialan yang disukai malaikat kecilnya itu. Tetangga? Kawan Boruto kah? Bisa saja kawan Boruto. Jika diingat-ingat memang Himawari cukup populer diantara kawan-kawan Boruto. Oh ayolah, siapa yang bisa menolak kemanisan seorang Uzumaki Himawari? Naruto tersenyum bangga. Tidak, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini bukan saatnya untuk berbangga ria karena salah satu dari pengagum itu berniat untuk mencuri gadisnya! Jika memang orang itu kawan Boruto, mungkin dia adalah salah satu dari orang yang mengikuti tugas kelompok. Benar! Itu menjelaskan mengapa Himawari begitu bersemangat mengenai tugas ini!

Tak buang-buang waktu, Naruto berlari menuju ruang tamu. Ia harus menemukan kebenarannya.

Naruto menduga akan menemukan banyak anak. Ternyata tidak, ia hanya menemukan Himawari, Boruto dan satu lagi—uhmm, dia tidak tahu siapa namanya! "Lho? Hanya satu orang yang datang? Yang lainnya tidak ada?" tanya Naruto bingung.

" _Hokage-sama_ ," sapa anak itu dengan sopan. "Sebenarnya kelompok kami terdiri dari empat orang, tapi Inojin sedang membantu orangtuanya menjaga toko sementara Shikadai bilang malas datang, jadi hanya saya saja yang bisa hadir."

"Guh! Menyerahkan tugas pada kami berdua! Mereka benar-benar payah— _ttebasa_!" gerutu Boruto.

Naruto mengangguk tanda mengerti. Hah, jadi anak Sai dan Ino—tersangka nomor 1 tidak datang? Naruto tersenyum lega."Lalu kau, uhm namamu?"

"Mitsuki, _Hokage-sama_ , nama saya Mitsuki." Anak itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

Oh ya, Mitsuki. Oh! Mitsuki anak Orochimaru itu, 'kan?

"Begitu, begitu," kata Naruto. "Baiklah, kalau begitu silahkan lanjutkan pekerjaannya." Naruto lalu mengambil tempat duduk menghadap ketika anak itu.

Boruto dan Mitsuki tampak sedang mengerjakan sebuah tugas keterampilan sementara Himawari tampak memperhatikan dengan antusias. Naruto tersenyum, ah gadis kecilnya itu memang manis. Lalu perhatiannya teralihkan pada pria bernama Mitsuki itu.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi. Tunggu, kenapa rasanya ia tak asing dengan sosok itu? Model dan warna rambutnya, lalu caranya tersenyum. Siapa? Dimana? Rasanya anak bernama Mitsuki itu mirip dengan seseorang.

"Toneri?"

Naruto tersentak mendengar nama itu keluar dari bibir istrinya. "A-Apa?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Mirip Toneri ya?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Naruto diam tak berkedip lalu menyadari maksud istrinya. Ia menoleh ke arah Mitsuki lagi, benar! Anak itu memang mirip Toneri! "Bagaimana bisa kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan?"

"Terlihat jelas di wajahmu," terang Hinata. "Aku sendiri pertama kali melihatnya langsung tersadar ia mirip Toneri."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk setuju. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian mematung dan menoleh menatap wajah Hinata. "Hinata, kau masih suka teringat-ingat dengan Toneri?" tanyanya cemburu.

"Eh?" Hinata kaget. "Ini bukan seperti itu, Naruto- _kun_!"

Naruto memberengut saja, kembali melempar pandangan pada Mitsuki. Anak itu dengan sibuk mengutak-atik kerajinan di tangannya bersama Boruto. Awalnya tampak biasa-biasa saja hingga Mitsuki menoleh pada Himawari lalu tersenyum dan mengeluarkan beberapa kata yang dibalas Himawari dengan senyum senang.

Naruto merasa dilempar batu. Apa-apaan itu?! Dia tidak suka!

Himawari dan Mitsuki terus saja mengobrol dengan riang membuat Naruto berusah payah menahan cemburu. Pria itu ancaman! Jangan-jangan, Mitsuki itu orang yang disukai Himawari?! Naruto terkaget-kaget ketika menemukan bahwa yang dihadapannya sekarang bukan Himawari dan Mitsuki lagi, tapi...

Hinata dan Toneri?!

 **APA?!**

Naruto mengucek-ngucek matanya.

Himawari dan Mitsuki.

Naruto menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Gila! Apa matanya mempermainkannya tadi?! Sekuat tenaga Naruto berusaha mengusir bayangan tadi—bayangan Hinata tertawa dengan manisnya pada Toneri. Ah! Dia tak sudi!

Jangan salahkan matanya! Salahkan Mitsuki! Mengapa ia benar-benar terlihat seperti Toneri?! Dia anak Orochimaru, bukan? Seharusnya terlihat seperti Orochimaru! Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Tunggu, jangan-jangan Mitsuki itu anak dari Toneri dan Orochimaru?

Ah sinting! Naruto merutuki dirinya. Mereka keduanya laki-laki! Tidak mungkin punya anak! Tidak mungkin kan? Mugkin saja... Tidak! Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Ahahaha Tidak mungkin! Naruto pasti sudah kehilangan akal.

Tapi lihat, nama Mitsuki memiliki arti 'bulan purnama'. Jangan-jangan ia memang punya hubungan dengan Toneri! Pria itu tinggal di bulan, 'kan?!

Lamunan Naruto terganggu setelah mendengar teriakan Himawari.

"Tidak! Tidak!" seru Himawari lantang.

"Ayolah, Hima! Berikan syal merah ini untuk tugas keterampilan kami!" bujuk Boruto seraya menarik syal itu dari Himawari. "Jangan egois!"

"Ini syal kesukaanku!" bantahnya.

"Tapi kami butuh yang warna merah!" balas Boruto keras. " _Kaa-chan_ bisa merajutkan yang baru untukmu nanti!" tambah Boruto sedikit kesal—masih menarik syal tersebut.

"Tidak mau!"

"Jangan bertengkar!" seru Hinata.

Boruto bodoh! Tidakkah ia belajar dari pengalaman?! "Hei! Hei! Kalian! Hentikan!" sergah Naruto berusaha meghentikan perkelahian itu karena bagaimanapun juga ia tidak mau jika—terlambat.

Naruto dan Boruto bergidik ngeri ketika menemukan mata Himawari yang sekarang telah barubah menjadi _Byakugan_.

Benak Naruto terputar kembali pada hari di mana ia seharusnya dilantik menjadi seorang Hokage, tapi malah terkapar pingsan setelah diserang oleh anaknya sendiri. Dan itu semua gara-gara Boruto merusak boneka panda kesukaan Himawari! Dan sekarang lagi? Boruto itu memang bebal!

'Tamatlah!' batin Naruto merinding.

Air mata turun dari Byakugan itu dan jatuh ke atas syal. " _Nii-chan_ tidak boleh mengambil syalku!" gadis itu menggeram.

"E-EH," kata Boruto takut-takut. Himawari jika marah memang sangat mengerikan! "T-Tapi kami butuh itu..." Boruto segera menepuk dahi, menyesal akan apa yang dikatakannya. Alih-alih menenang, adiknya itu segera malah semakin murka!

"Kenapa menangis? Syalnya akan rusak." Dikejutkan oleh perkataan mendadak, Himawari menoleh dan mendapati Mitsuki tersenyum ke arahnya.

Hinata tersentak. Naruto yang menyadari hal itu segera bertanya. "Ada apa?"

Hinata menggeleng cepat. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Ayolah, Hinata, kau tak pandai berbohong, kau tahu itu."

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya..." Hinata menjeda kalimatnya. "Itu kata-kata yang sama dengan yang dikatakan Toneri saat aku menangisi syal rajutanku," jawab Hinata jujur.

"Eh?" Naruto terkejut. "Kenapa kau menangisi syalnya, Hinata?"

"Habisnya... aku merasa tak percaya diri setelah kau mengatakan bahwa syal yang kau kenakan itu hangat dan dirajut untukmu. Kupikir... salah satu dari penggemarmu yang memberikannya."

"Astaga, Hinata! Ibuku yang merajutkannya!"

"Aku tidak tahu saat itu..."

Naruto membelai pipi Hinata. "Maaf sudah membuatmu menangis, aku yang dulu memang bodoh dan tak peka!"

Hinata menggeleng. "Sudahlah, Naruto- _kun_ , itu masa lalu. Sudah lama sekali. Tak perlu dipikirkan lagi."

Naruto tersenyum hangat pada Hinata. Namun mendadak wajahnya berubah masam setelah sekelibat pikiran membesit dalam benaknya. "Hinata, kau masih suka ingat-ingat soal Toneri ya..."

"E-Eh? Kan sudah kubilang bukan begitu! Naruto- _kuuun_!"

"Jangan menangis," kata Mitsuki lagi pada Himawari.

"T-Tapi, Boruto _nii-chan_ ingin mengambil syalku!"

"Tidak, Boruto tidak akan mengambil syalnya." Mitsuki mencoba menenangkan Himawari.

"Hei, Mitsuki! Tapi kita butuh syal itu!" bisik Boruto pada Mitsuki.

"Berikan syalnya pada Himawari," ujar Mitsuki. "Kita beli di toko saja nanti. Kita tunda saja pekerjaannya."

"Phew," Boruto mendesah. "Baiklah, baiklah," ia menuruti temannya itu lalu menyerahkan syal itu pada Himawari.

Himawari tertawa senang.

Mitsuki kembali mengamati Himawari. "Adikmu hebat ya, punya Byakugan! Aku baru tahu Byakugan tidak perlu muncul dari mata bewarna lavender. Jadi mirip seperti Hinata _baa-san_ ," Mitsuki menoleh pada Hinata dan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja— _ttebasa_! Adikku kan keturunan Hyuga! Begitupula dengan diriku! Jadi jangan terkejut nanti misalnya aku bisa mengaktifkan Byakugan!" Boruto tak mau kalah.

"Himawari," kata Mitsuki lembut. "Kau punya mata yang indah."

Himawari tersipu.

Naruto mencak-mencak seraya meremat-remat koran yang ada di ruang tamu. ARGH! Ia geram sekali! Ia merasakan bahaya. Ia kembali teringat akan Toneri yang mengincar Byakugan, bisa-bisa nanti Mitsuki mengincar Himawari karena Byakugan! Kenapa Naruto membandingkan mereka? Sederhana, karena Mitsuki mirip dengan Toneri!

"Himawari, matikan Byakugan-mu!" suruh Hinata. "Byakugan tidak seharusnya digunakan seperti ini!"

Walau setengah hati—karena ia senang ada yang memujinya—tapi sebagai anak yang patuh pada ibunya, akhirnya Himawari menonaktifkan Byakugan itu.

Ruangan itu hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya Mitsuki memecahkan kesunyaian, "Baiklah." Mitsuki beranjak ke arah Hinata. "Karena pekerjaan rumahnya ditunda, jadi sebaiknya saya pulang duluan, Hinata _baa-san_ , Hokage- _sama_ ," pamitnya sopan.

Naruto bersorak dalam hati karena satu pengacau dalam hidupnya sekarang akan pergi.

"Eh, tidak makan siang dahulu? Aku sudah menyiapkannya," sergah Hinata.

Naruto menarik kembali sorakannya tersebut. ' _HINATAAAAAA!_ ' teriaknya dalam hati.

"Uhm, saya merasa tidak enak untuk mengganggu."

Ya! Ya! Ya! Pergilah sekarang!

"Tapi, aku sudah memasaknya lebih, tidak akan habis untuk dimakan kami berempat, ditambah lagi Inojin dan Shikadai tak jadi datang, pasti akan lebih banyak sekali."

Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!

"Uhm, baiklah kalau begitu," Mitsuki kembali tersenyum sopan.

TIDAAAK! Sukma Naruto berteriak.

"Baiklah! Ayo ke ruang makan!" ajak Hinata sama sekali tak sadar suaminya sedang dalam pertarungan batin.

Dalam sekejap mereka sudah berada di tempat makan. Himawari ngotot ingin duduk di samping Mitsuki. Lagi-lagi Naruto frustasi dibuatnya.

Makanan demi makanan disuguhkan oleh Hinata, makanan tersebut benar-benar menggoda iman—maksudnya selera orang yang menatapnya. Inilah salah satu alasan Naruto benar-benar bersyukur memiliki istri seperti Hinata!

" _Itadakimasu_!" seru mereka serempak.

Uhm, mereka tersenyum lebar seraya menikmati kenikmatan masakan Hinata yang sudah setara koki bintang 5.

"Ini benar-benar enak," komentar Mitsuki. "Hinata _baa_ - _san_ , kau pasti adalah Ibu yang baik. Aku benar-benar berharap bisa punya ibu sepertimu."

"Benar!" Himawari menyetujui. "Mitsuki _nii-chan_ harusnya bisa merasakan bahwa _kaa-chan_ adalah _Haha_ terbaik!"

"Kalian bisa saja," balas Hinata dengan tersenyum kecil.

Sekilas tampak seperti percakapan biasa, tapi tidak bagi Naruto dan Boruto.

Boruto merasa jantungnya ditusuk dengan pisau. Itu artinya Himawari ingin seorang _Aniki_ seperti Mitsuki, 'kan? Apakah Boruto saja tidak cukup? Apakah ia tak pantas menjadi _Aniki_ bagi Himawari?! Boruto menangis dalam hati.

Sementara Naruto, ia semakin geram. Baginya perkataan tadi seperti lamaran pada Himawari kecilnya itu. Mitsuki ingin menikahi Himawari?! Memangnya Naruto setuju?! Pria yang mirip seperti Toneri dalam keluarganya? Anak Orochimaru pula! Ia tak mau! Besanan dengan Orochimaru? Tak sudi!

Naruto menatap sekeliling. Cara Mitsuki makan bersama mereka sekeluarga... kenapa ia terlihat seperti bagian keluarga ini hah?! Urat Naruto menegang.

" _Kaa-chan_ , aku mau tambah!" kata Himawari seraya menyodorkan piringnya.

Hinata mengangguk. "Baiklah, ini untuk Hima, putri kesayangan _Kaa-chan_!"

Mitsuki tampak berpikir. "Jika kuperhatikan, kalian memanggil Himawari dengan sebutan Hima, ya?"

Hinata mengangguk menanggapi itu. "Benar sekali, Hima terdengar lebih sederhana dan manis."

"Ya, memang manis, aku tak dapat membantah hal itu," balas Mitsuki. "Tapi rasanya tanggung sekali, bagaimana jika aku memanggilmu _Hime_ , saja nee—Hima?" tanya Mitsuki lagi dengan senyum.

Himawari tersipu lalu mengangguk.

Naruto meremat tangannya geram. _Hime_? _Hime_? Maksudnya _Byakugan no Hime_? Astaga apa ini hanya kebetulan atau anak itu sengaja?! Apakah ia bahkan tahu soal julukan itu?!

"Hima, setelah ini main dengan _Nii-chan_ ya?" tawar Boruto yang sedari tadi iri dengan Mitsuki karena adiknya itu tampaknya lebih akrab dengan Mitsuki dibanding dirinya.

Himawari menatap Boruto sejenak lalu menghela nafas. "Tidak, _Nii-chan_ jahat!"

"E-Eh?! Kenapa begitu?" tanya Boruto terkejut. "Himawari kau masih mengambek dengan yang masalah syal tadikah? Masa hanya gara-gara syal kau jadi seperti itu?"

Yang membuat Boruto terkejut, Himawari malah segera menyerahkan syal tersebut pada Boruto. "Hima...?"

Himawari menarik Mitsuki turun dari kursinya. Ia menoleh sedikit ke belakang hanya untuk menatap Boruto. " _Nii-chan, sayonara_."

Boruto terbelalak. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"Mitsuki! Kembalikan Hima!" bentak Boruto kuat. Ia tidak tahan lagi.

"Hah? Kembalikan? Himawari kan datang padaku atas kehendaknya sendiri," kilah Mitsuki sangat bingung. Mengapa Boruto malah jadi menyalahkannya?

"H-Hima, itu tidak benar kan?"

Himawari hanya menatap Boruto penuh arti lalu menunduk. Ia segera menarik Mitsuki pergi dari tempat itu.

"H-Hima...!" Boruto merasakan air matanya menetes.

Bukan air mata Boruto saja yang menetes, air mata Naruto juga. "HUAAAAA!" _De javu_ , nostalgia, ah entah apalah namanya itu. Naruto merasa seperti menonton dirinya sendiri di masa lalu, perasaannya ikut terbawa dan jadi campur aduk. Ia menarik Hinata dan mengguncang-guncangkan pundaknya. "Hinata! Lihatlah! Yang tadi itu benar-benar sama dengan saat kau meninggalkanku untuk Toneri dulu," Naruto meraung-raung. "Gawat Hinata! Hima akan dibawa ke bulan! Dia akan membawa anak kita ke bulan!"

"N-Naruto-kun, Mitsuki tidak tinggal di bulan..."

"Aku tidak peduli!" seru Naruto lalu menarik Boruto untuk menghadapnya.

" _Tou-chan_! Hima benci padaku, dia lebih memilih Mitsuki." Boruto menangis.

Naruto menggeleng. Ia teringat kembali saat ia sudah putus asa akan masalah Hinata dan Toneri, tapi Sakura menyadarkan bahwa ia bisa.

"Kau bisa Boruto!"

Boruto tersentak. " _Tou-chan_!"

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu itu, _Tou-chan_ juga pernah merasakannya! _Tou-chan_ sangat mengerti!"

"B-Benarkah?" tanya Boruto tampak ragu mengingat _Chichi_ -nya itu tidak punya saudara.

Naruto mengangguk mantap. "Kau merasa hancur karena orang yang kau sayangi pergi kan?"

Boruto terkagum-kagum karena _Chichi_ -nya itu mengerti. Ia balas mengangguk. "Ya!"

"Hatimu benar-benar sakit, kau merasa tak berguna dan tak berdaya! Ada orang yang merebut wanita yang kau sayangi!"

Boruto mengangguk lagi. "Ya!"

"Padahal kau ingin memeluknya dalam dekapanmu, menghirup aroma lavendernya, merasakan bibirnya selagi kau menjadikannya milikmu!"

Boruto kembali mengangguk. "Ya—APAAA?!" teriaknya kaget. Mukanya memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Naruto- _kun_!" seru Hinata kaget, wajahnya juga memerah. "Demi _Kami-sama_ , Naruto- _kun_ , Hima itu saudaranya sendiri!"

"Eh?" Naruto segera teringat. "Oh, ya ampun, aku lupa!" tambah Naruto, karena sedari tadi yang ia lihat adalah Boruto itu versi dirinya yang lama.

"K-K-K-K-K-K—" Boruto terbata-bata. "— _K-KUSO OYAJI_!" teriak Boruto kencang lalu berlari kabur secepat kilat dengan wajah begitu merah karena malu meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata terdiam.

"I-Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya keras.

"Tidakkah kau rasa itu terlalu berlebihan, Naruto-kun?"

"Berlebihan?" ulang Naruto tak percaya. "Astaga, Hinata. Seorang pria aneh dari bulan hendak menculik anak kita, kau bilang itu berlebihan?"

"Naruto-kun, dia tidak dari bulan..."

"Bisa saja, Hinata! Namanya Mitsuki, kau ingat? Mitsuki artinya bulan purnama!"

"Tidak ada hubungannya, Naruto- _kun_! Himawari artinya bunga matahari tapi tidak lahir di bunga matahari!"

Naruto menatap langir-langit rumah. Ia berpikir. Benar juga. "Ah, intinya aku tidak suka dengan Mitsuki itu, ia ingin mengambil Hima dariku!" Naruto masih ngotot. "Atau mungkin kau malah senang, Hinata? Jangan-jangan sebenarnya kau menaruh hati diam-diam pada Toneri?!"

Hinata terbelalak tidak percaya. "Astaga, Naruto- _kun_! Bisa-bisanya kau menuduhku seperti itu!"

Naruto memberengut. "Kalau itu memang tidak benar, maka seharusnya kau mendukungku saja— _ttebayo_!"

Hinata menghembuskan nafas panjang. Asal Hokage- _sama_ senang sajalah.

"Aku harus tahu pergi kemana mereka sekarang!" gumam Naruto lebih pada diri sendiri lalu pergi meinggalkan ruang makan itu.

Naruto mencari kesana ke sini tapi tak menemukan mereka. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya geram. Dimana mereka? Naruto takut kalau-kalau mereka sudah ada di bulan sekarang. Oh! Sebuah ide terbersit dalam benak Naruto! Dengan _sennin_ mode pasti lebih cepat!

Naruto duduk dengan tenang lalu mengumpulkan energi alam. Beberapa menit kemudian, warna yang seperti _eyeshadow_ menghiasi pinggiran matanya. Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari mengikuti energi alam Himawari dan akhirnya menemukannya di—kamarnya dan Hinata?! Pantas saja tadi ia tak menemukannya tadi. Ia sama sekali tak menduga akan menemukan mereka di kamar.

Grrr! Naruto menggeram. Mitsuki itu berani sekali! Berduaan di kamar! Dasar bocah kurang ajar.

Naruto menempelkan telinganya di daun pintu.

"Bagaimana?"

"Jangan, _Hime_ , kebesaran."

Karena penasaran Naruto cepat-cepat membuka pintu itu, mendapati Mitsuki dan anaknya yang sedang memegang sebuah kain hitam nan lebar.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" tanya Naruto penuh selidik.

"Ah! _Tou-chan_!" seru Himawari riang. "Kebetulan _Tou-chan_ datang! Aku dan Mitsuki _Nii-chan_ ingin main nikah-nikahan! Aku ingin _Tou-chan_ jadi pendetanya."

APA? Nikah-nikahan? Ia jadi pendeta? Yang benar saja! batin Naruto berteriak.

"Kenapa kau membongkar lemari _Kaa-chan_ , Hima?" tanya Naruto tak menggubris permintaan Himawari tadi.

"Aku mencari gaun untuk pernikahan," jelasnya. "Lalu aku menemukan ini di bagian dasar lemari!" tambah Himawari memamerkan kain Hitam yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Ah daripada kain, lebih pantas disebut gaun. "Gaunnya indah, tapi aneh bewarna hitam. Di pernikahan, 'kan tidak pakai gaun hitam."

"Uhm, sebenarnya ada gaun pernikahan bewarna hitam, aku tahu dari ayahku," ujar Mitsuki.

Ayahnya? Maksudnya Orochimaru kan? Bukannya pria itu dijuluki pria-yang-tahu-segalanya? Atau jangan-jangan Toneri? Soalnya gaun itu adalah gaun pengantin wanita keturunan klan Ootsutsuki. Naruto mulai curiga lagi. Jangan-jangan Mitsuki memang anak Orochimaru dan Toneri?! Tapi siapa ayahnya dan siapa ibunya? Atau lebih tepat jika ditanya siapa _uke_ -nya dan siapa _seme_ -nya? Bagi Naruto keduanya terlihat begitu feminin.

Naruto sendiri kenapa bisa tahu tentang gaun itu? Ya iyalah, ia kan melihat sendiri gaun itu dikenakan oleh Hinata di pernikahan gagalnya dengan Toneri. Ya, benar, pernikahan gagal Hinata dengan Toneri. Hinata dan Toneri. "APAAAAAA?!" Naruto terkaget-kaget.

"KENAPA HINATA MASIH MENYIMPAN GAUN ITU?"

Gila?! Apa maksud dari semua ini? Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Hinata?! Ia tidak mengerti! Hanya, hanya—APA MAKSUDNYA INI?! Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera meninggalkan Himawari berdua dengan Mitsuki yang kebingungan dengan tingkahnya.

Ia harus bicara dengan Hinata!

"Hinata!" seru Naruto ketika masih menemukan Hinata di ruang makan.

"Ada apa, _Anata_?"

"Apa maksud dari semua ini?!" tanya Naruto penuh tuntutan.

"Apa maksud dari apa?!" tanya Hinata balik. Ia benar-benar sangat bingung.

"Kenapa kau masih menyimpan gaun pernikahanmu dengan Toneri?!" teriak Naruto penuh amarah.

Hinata tersentak kaget. "E-Eh, itu—"

"Kau menyimpan rasa untuk Toneri?!" potong Naruto. "Pantas saja kau aneh dari tadi! Ternyata kau seperti ini!"

"Ini tidak—"

"Jadi selama ini kau berpura-pura? Kau bahkan tak sungguh-sungguh dalam pernikahan kita? Apa kau menyesal menikahiku, Hinata? Kenapa? Apa karena kesibukanku sebagai Hokage? Ah tidak! Ini semua sudah berlangsung bahkan sebelum aku jadi HHHokage!"

"Naruto- _ku_ —"

"Apa sebenarnya kau selama ini diam-diam mengharapkan aku tak pernah membawamu dari Toneri hari itu?! Apa sebenarnya kau ingin melihat Toneri setiap pagi setelah kau terbangun—"

"Na—"

"Apa semua ini kebohongan? Apakah kau bahkan benar-benar mencintaiku? Kau mengkhianati Boruto dan Himawari, Hinata! Kau pikir mereka apa?"

Hinata memutuskan untuk diam karena suaminya itu tak memberinya kesempatan untuk bicara sama sekali.

"Jawab aku, Hyuga Hinata!"

Hinata tersentak kaget saat mendengar Naruto menyebut nama gadisnya itu. Ia tidak percaya!

"Kau sendiri tak memberiku kesempatan untuk mengatakan apapun!" bentak Hinata balik. Hinata jarang sekali marah, tapi hal ini sudah diluar batasnya.

"Jadi kenapa...?"

"Itu—" wajah Hinata mendadak memerah. "Itu..."

"Apa?" tanya Naruto lagi penuh selidik.

"I-Itu karena, a-aku," kata Hinata terbata-bata. "Itu mengingatkanku lagi pada saat pertama kali Naruto- _kun_ menciumku!" serunya secepat kilat dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Oh," Naruto terdiam beberapa saat mencoba mencerna kalimat itu. _Pshhhh_ , kali ini wajahnya yang ikut memerah. S-Sial kenapa Hinata terlihat manis sekali selagi mengatakan hal itu sih?! "Ohh jadi begitu ya, hehehe." Naruto salah tingkah, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tersipu malu. "Tapi ciuman pertama, aku bisa memberi lebih banyak ciuman sekarang— _ttebayo_!"

"I-Itu berbeda," bantah Hinata. "Ciuman pertamaku sangat indah dan spesial. Naruto- _kun_ mungkin tidak mengerti karena ciuman pertamamu itu... Sasuke- _kun_." Ia terdiam sejenak. "E-Eh atau mungkin kau malah mengerti?"

Naruto membatu. "APAAA?!" Naruto berteriak. Ia lalu meludah-ludah. "Hinataaa, jangan ingatkan aku soal itu— _ttebayo_!" Ia merinding.

Hinata tertawa kecil. Lalu tawa itu berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi kesedihan.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku masih tak percaya, Naruto- _kun_ bisa menduhku seperti itu," wajah Hinata memancarkan kekecewaan.

Naruto segera tersadar akan apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Ah! Naruto benar-benar merasa buruk. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia menuduh Hinata seperti itu? Setan apa yang sudah merasukinya?

"H-Hinata..." panggil Naruto. "Maafkan aku," ujarnya penuh sesal. "Aku tak seharunya seperti itu." Ia menarik kedua pipi Hinata dengan tangannya. Mata mereka saling bertatapan. Naruto ingin Hinata menemukan kesungguhan yang terdapat di matanya. "Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu, Hinata."

"Naruto- _kun_..."

"Hinata aku benar-benar mencintaimu, itulah kenapa aku takut menghadapi kenyataan bahwa kau lebih memilih Toneri."

"Kau tahu itu tidak benar."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." Naruto mendekap istrinya itu erat. "Maafkan aku, Hinata."

Hinata benar-benar mencintai suaminya ini. Bagaimana bisa ia menolak ketika pria itu mengemis-ngemis maaf? "Tak apa, Naruto- _kun_ , tak apa."

"Maaf. Ini semua gara-gara Hima dan Mitsuki hendak bermain nikah-nikahan,"tambah Naruto. Ia terdiam. Bermain nikah-nikahan?! Astaga! Ia ingat lagi. "Maafkan aku, Hinata! Aku harus pergi sekarang!" tambah Naruto cepat. "Aku mencintaimu!"

Naruto segera berlari ke kamarnya dengan Hinata. Tidak! Hima dan Mitsuki tidak ada lagi di sana! Tunggu! Tunggu! Pernikahan itu tidak mungkin berlangsung kan? Mereka butuh pendeta, 'kan? Dan semenjak Naruto tidak ada di sana sebagai pendeta, artinya mereka belum melangsungkan pernikahannya! Naruto berusaha berpikir positif. Tapi pikiran positif tersebut langsung buyar saat manik _sapphire_ -nya menangkap pemandangan 3 orang di halaman rumah. Tidak salah lagi! Itu Himawari dan Mitsuki tengah melangsungkan pernihakan! S-Siapa yang jadi pendetanya?

Naruto segera melompat keluar dari jendela dan berlari ke arah 3 orang itu.

"Hentikan!" serunya.

Tiga orang itu menoleh. " _Tou-chan_?"

Naruto segera tahu bahwa yang menjadi pendetanya itu Boruto. Perempatan siku-siku muncul di kepala Naruto.

"Kenapa dihentikan?" tanya Himawari dengan polosnya.

"Eh, itu, ano, Tou-chan ada urusan sebentar dengan Nii-chan!" Naruto memberi alasan lalu menarik Boruto. "Kenapa kau mau jadi pendetanya?!" bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Boruto.

"Aku tak punya pilihan— _ttebasa_! Hima mengancamku dengan Byakugan-nya," bisik Boruto balik lalu bergidik.

Naruto menepuk pundak Boruto prihatin. "Malang sekali nasibmu, nak."

"Hmm, rasanya ada yang kurang dengan pernikahan ini, Ah B—" gumam Himawari.

Naruto terbelalak. "Tidak! Tidak! Tidak ada biskuit!" katanya sok tahu.

"Heh? Apa ada biskuit di pernikahan? Aku mau bilang bunga tadi." Himawari mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Sebenarnya, kata ayahku—"

"Tak ada yang peduli!" potong Boruto geram.

Himawari berjalan lalu tak sengaja tersandung batu, ia terjatuh. Darah keluar dari lututnya, air mata keluar dari matanya. Sakit, ini benar-benar perih. Ia menangis. "Hueee, sakit!"

Ketiga pria di sana kelabakan dengan Himawari yang menangis, lalu tangisan Himawari tiba-tiba berhenti ketika merasakan Boruto menggkatnya _bridal style_.

" _N-Nii-chan_...?"

"Sst, jangan menangis, Hima," kata Boruto dengan senyuman. "Ayo kembali ke dalam gedung, biar _Kaa-chan_ obati lukamu."

Himawari tersentuh akan kebaikan akaknya itu. Ia lalu tersenyum tiga jari. Melihat itu Naruto dan Mitsuki ikut tersenyum.

Boruto lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke menuju bangunan rumah Uzumaki.

"Hima, pegang yang erat."

"Ah, uhm." Himawari mengangguk lalu memeluk _Aniki_ -nya itu erat.

"Jangan pernah lepaskan."

"Ya, tak akan pernah kulepas," balas Himawari lalu tersenyum.

Tidak sadarkah mereka sang Hokage ke-7 sedang menangis terharu?

"Astaga, kenapa bisa luka seperti ini?" Hinata terkejut setelah melihat anak perempuan satu-satunya itu terluka. Buru-buru diraihnya salep ninja.

"Hima tersandung, Kaa-chan," jelas Boruto.

Hinata mengangguk tanda mengerti lalu segera mengobati luka itu pelan-pelan. "Lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati, Hima," nasihat Hinata.

"Uhuhm," Mitsuki membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Sepertinya sudah waktunya bagiku untuk pulang. _Hokage-sama_ , Hinata _baa-san_ , Hime, Boruto, aku pamit dahulu."

Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Ya, selamat jalan Mitsuki, hati-hati di jalan," pesannya.

"Mitsuki, _Nii-chan_! Nanti berkunjunglah ke sini lagi!" kata Himawari cepat.

Mitsuki mengangguk. "Ya, nanti aku akan main lagi!"

"Baguslah," Himawari tersenyum lagi. "Rumah ini selalu terbuka bagimu, Mitsuki _Nii-chan_!"

"Ya, kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi!" Mitsuki tertawa kecil lalu pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uzumaki.

Boruto dan Naruto mendesah lega. Akhirnya mereka bisa tenang sekarang.

Naruto menarik Himawari untuk menatapnya. Ia dari tadi ingin menanyakan hal ini. "Hima, kau benar-benar menyukai Mitsuki, ya?"

Himawari terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk mantap. "Ya!"

Demi _Kami-sama_! Naruto ingin terjun ke jurang yang paling dalam saja! "J-Jadi yang Hima bilang tadi pagi itu Mitsuki?"

"Eh? Yang pagi? Oh, aku memang suka Mitsuki _Nii-chan_ , tapi yang kumaksud tadi pagi itu bukan dia."

Apa? Maksudnya ada laki-laki lain? Begitu?!

"Yang kumaksud itu _Tou-chan_!" Himawari memamerkan senyumnya yang paling manis.

Naruto diam tak berkedip, berusaha memahami hal itu. Seketika wajahnya memerah. Ah! Anaknya ini manis sekali! Anaknya yang polos dan manis! "Huee! Hima! Ayah sangat mencintaimu!" Naruto terharu bukan main. Ia memeluk gadis kesayangannya itu.

Melihat itu Hinata dan Boruto tersenyum ikut bahagia.

Naruto merasa bodoh. Ya, harusnya ia tak perlu khawatir akan hal itu, karena untuk saat ini Himawari akan selalu menjadi malaikat kecilnya. Jadi ia seharusnya tak perlu memikirkan hal-hal aneh seperti Toneri yang anehnya setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya masih meninggalkan jejak dalam keluarganya. 'Sial kau Toneri!' batin Naruto.

Sementara itu di bulan nan jauh Toneri sedang bersin-bersin. "Siapa sih yang dari tadi membicarakanku?" gerutunya.

 **-OWARI-**


End file.
